All is Fair in Love & Revenge.
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote. It's basicly insane and bloody. If you hate Relena and Dorthy then you'll love this one. 1x2, 3x4 and a surprise.


All is Fair in Love & Revenge.  
  
  
  
This fanfic is a result of way too much free time &watching too many Anime love Triangles. This is your typical Duo vs. Relena fic, with a few twists. This means mild Yoai. Yoai = guy x guy. If you don't like yaoi then just don't read it. It's not my problem that you're a closed mined kackhead who shouldn't even be watching Anime. If you like Relena then you may not want to read this either. But if you hate Relena, think Heero & Duo make a cute couple, & thinks Wufei needs a few good bitch slaps, then this is for you. I don not own Gundam Wing/Gundam W. I'm not making any money doing this, I swear. This whole fic is just a product of my twisted little mine.  
  
WARNINGS: Mild yaoi, swearing, and too much of " The Blondes" aka Dorothy & Relena  
  
= My notes or comment on something.  
  
* *=Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1 Bikes, Blondes, & Secrets  
  
  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. " So the girls want to throw this party. I told them you aren't big on parties, but they said you should get to know everyone." Heero held up his hand to stop her. "And why would I want to meet everyone?" Relena looked at him " What do you mean?"" Just because everyone is at peace doesn't mean I'm staying." " What? Aren't you happy her with me?" Heero looked in to her pleading eyes. "Relena I can't live like you." " Like me?" He sighed. *This girl can be so damn slow.* " I'm not a rich snob, and don't enjoy livening like one." " It's the parties isn't it?" "Will you just forget the DAMN parties?" He growled. She placed her hand on his." I know something's wrong. You can tell me. You don't have to keep secrets anymore." " You're one to talk" She blushed. " You want me to tell the world that you're here?" Heero clenched his fist." Am I interrupting anything?" " No please come in Dorothy." Dorothy smiled as she walked into the office of the newly rebuilt Sank Kingdom. She smiled at Heero, who just turned his head away. " Mrs. Relena I hate to disturb you, but your mother's shuttle just arrived." " Thank you Dorothy." She set a report down. " Haven't I told you, you don't have to call me Mrs. Relena?" "Yes. But it just seems right to do so. Well I'll be going now." Dorothy made a purely Dorothy smile as she walked out. She gave an evil little laugh as she walked  
  
down the hall.  
  
Relena reached for her jacket. She turned to look at Heero still sitting on the edge of her desk. "Are you coming?" Heero Looked down at his tank top and jeans " In this?" She giggled." It's just my mother. A mans worst nightmare, The Mother. Wahahahaaa.... Besides it's clean." Heero just stared as she slipped her jacket on. She was wearing an outfit similar to that of lady Une's. He got up after she walked out. *She's a weird one.*  
  
Relena's "Mother" quickly walked down the stairs. She gazed at the beauty of the newly rebuilt Sank Kingdom.*I can't believe my little girl owns all of this.* She was so caught up in thought she didn't even notice Relena and Heero till they were almost in front of her. "Relena" " Mother". Heero watch as they hugged. " Honey I can't believe what you've done. Your father would have been very proud." " Well I never would have been able to do any of this if it wasn't for Heero, and his friends." Heero walked up next to Relena. Mrs. Dorlin Turned to look at him.*So this is one of the Gundam pilots.* She held out her hand " It's nice to finally get to meet you." Heero shook it. " Likewise." " So what  
  
dose your friend do?" Heero gave Relena a quick side look. "At the moment I'm her bodyguard." Relena and her mom both smiled. Relena slipped her arm into Heero's "Shall we go inside?" Relena asked cheerfully " That sounds wonderful" Heero tuned out their talk. **It doesn't concern me. Besides Relena will tell me what they talked about later. Heero head snapped around when he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. " What's wrong?" Relena asked concerned. "Quite". They all watched a deep red Harley came at them. It made a sweetass jump, using Mrs. Dorlin's suitcases as a ramp. It skidded to a halt a foot away from the little group. The figure was wearing a pair a light blue jeans, a teal tank top, and a lose ,white, button down shirt. He pulled off his helmet reveling the green-eyed pilot of HeavyArms. " Another bodyguard?" Mrs. Dorlin asked a little shaken. Trowa looked her over, before he turned his gaze to Heero. " Is there a mission?" Heero asked, in his no nonsense tone. Trowa shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." He answered, in his normal clam yet slightly bored voice. " Then why?" Trowa glanced at Relena, as he folded his sleeves up. He gave Heero a " Not the time look." Heero nodded. " Relena, Mrs. Dorlin, May I introduce Trowa Barton." Trowa gave them each a smile as he shook their hands.  
  
" So you're Trowa?" Relena asked, as she looked him over. " Young man" Mrs. Dorlin started, as she pointed a finger at Trowa " Did you have to use my things as a ramp? You could of broken something." Trowa turned to look at the bags. " Unlikely." " Oh really?" She asked slightly annoyed." Yes" He pointed to the largest bag. " That's all your clothes," He pointed to the two propping it up. "They are also clothes." He pointed to the second biggest one, that was set aside. "Those are your fancy dresses. And the rest are all some small personal items." Relena and her mother stared at him, opened mouthed. " Show off" Heero teased. Trowa just smirked. " How?" They both asked. " Just a talent I was taught." He set his helmet down." Now what's this about a bodyguard?" The two ladies remained silent for a second before Relena spoke up. " I explained to my mother how that is what Heero is doing." Trowa nodded. " It would be my pleaser to accept that position for as long I'm here." He said as he bowed. Relena was speechless." As you wish" Trowa nodded " Good." " Now if you will all come inside. I'd like to show you around."  
  
Trowa watched a small army of servants come out, and start to carry Mrs. Dorlin's bags inside. Trowa glared at anyone who got near his bike, and his stuff. They finally got the message; they made sure to stay away from them." I see you survived" He turned to see Relena walking next to him. " Yes. But I hope to never do that again." He noted Heero and the Mother weren't talking about anything important. " Thank you." " For what?" "Trying to find me." " Oh... It was the lest I could do. But, why are you here? I know you didn't come here just to thank me. And I can tell you share Heero's view on peace." Trowa chuckled at her. " I'm here mostly just to talk to Heero" " Have you ever heard of a phone?' Trowa smiled. " It's been a few moths. Do I have to get permission to see him?" Relena blushed. " Maybe."  
  
Dorothy watched them walk towards the main building. *So he's come. This could mean trouble. I'll have to watch him. Not that I will mind. * Dorothy smiled evilly.*What do you suspect Trowa Barton? I hope you won't be a problem. I'd hate to have to hurt you*. "..I have a home to back to." *I'd really, really hate to have to hurt you.* " Mama you have a call" Dorothy snapped around." Who is it?" " It's a Mrs. Jones." " I'll take it thank you" She waited until the servant was gone." Here's your mission."  
  
Trowa stretched out on Heero's bed, he closed his eyes and listed Heero type. He relaxed since his stuff was now in his room, and his new bike was stored in garaged. " So?" Trowa let out a tried sigh. " Have you heard from Duo lately?" Heero raised an eyebrow." Not since last month. Why?" "There's a very good reason for that." " Oh?" " He was gunned down two weeks ago." " Is he all right?" Heero asked a hint of concern in showed in his voice. " As fine as a failed assassination target can be. Sally patched him up. She said he should be up and about in a week or so." Heero let out a sigh of relief. " Any ideas who?" Trowa nodded. " A few." He paused. " Have you told Relena?" Heero sighed again. " How the hell can I Trowa? You have no idea what's its like." Trowa raised and eyebrow, with his eyes still closed, he said. " How can you be so sure? I know how it feels to break a heart. I left a little girl all alone crying before." Heero looked at him. " We both don't like to share our pasts. So if you ask I may not answer." " Is that girl still alive?" " Yes" " Do you regret it?" " I regret everything that I did that day" " So you think I should tell her?" " If you don't it'll cause you nothing but pain." " I hate it when you're always right." Trowa rolled onto his side " Sometimes so do I" Heero decided it was time to change the subject. " So how has Quatre been?" " He was fine the last time I saw him." " When was that?" " Last week. He called me about Duo." " Has he asked for me?" " No but he whispers your name in his sleep." " I should go see him"  
  
" You're welcome to come back with me." " When are you going back?" " In four days at the most. That is if I don't find what I came here for." They both jumped as someone knocked on the door. " Come in" Heero called. They where both surprised see to Dorothy standing there. Heero watched her, as Trowa sat up. " I thought maybe you two would like some coffee." " Thank you" Trowa said as she handed him a mug, she set Heero's down on his desk. " I didn't' come at a bad time did I?" " Not really" Trowa answered with a shrug. She glanced over Heero. " Well I'll let you to get back to talking." Trowa nodded and picked up his mug. " So How is Quatre?" Dorothy asked suddenly. Trowa raised an eyebrow as he set the mug down " Other then fretting over Duo he's fine. Tough his side is still a little sore." Dorothy cringed as he said it. She could tell by his tone he was still a little pissed at her, but she knew he wouldn't act on it. " I'm glad he's ok." Trowa just nodded. " If you two are planning on talking, could you please do it somewhere else? SOME of us have work to do." " Come on Dorothy." Trowa said as he started to walk out. " Don't work too hard Heero. It may upset Mrs. Relena." Heero watched her go. I never liked that girl.* Heero thought to himself as he sipped his coffee.  
  
" So do you know what Heero is working on?" Trowa turned. " Like he'd tell me. If I had to guess I'd say he's trying to figure out who tried to kill Duo." " You don't think it was some of the remaining White Fang?" " No." " Why?" " Why do you care?" " I don't. But I know Mrs. Relena will worry about Heero." " Not for too much longer though hun?" " Wha..What's that suppose to mean?" " Take a guess." " You're here to take Heero away?" " Partly." " Partly?" " It's unofficial mission. And those are my last words on the matter." Dorothy was taken aback by Trowa's annoyed tone." Why are you so interested? You haven't become her personal spy have you?" " No. But I do like to know everything that goes on." " I see you have a place to come back to now." Dorothy smiled at him. " Trowa, may I ask you something? " " You just did." Dorothy pushed him away, as he smirked. " Do you believe in peace?" " No."  
  
" How can you say no? Isn't that what you've been fighting for?" " I fought because I've always had to fight to survive. If you grew up as I did you'd see things the same way." " That's sad." " That's life." " Don't you have anything in your heart?" " Yes. I have friends and a family. That is what I fight for. I FIGHT so no one else has to grow up as I did." " Sorry...I." " It's ok. I shouldn't have snapped." " You've all been threw hell this past year." She said as she carefully toke his hand. Trowa's arm tensed. " Sorry" she said as she let it go. " It's ok." He said as he leaned against the rail. " It's lovely here don't you think?" " I guess so" " You don't like living here on the earth?" Dorothy asked surprised. " It brings back memories."  
  
Duo opened his eyes, and looked around. *It's never been a good day when you wake up in a hospital bed. * Duo turned his head to get a better look at the door. " That you Quatre?" He mumbled Quatre spun around. "DUO!" He screamed happily. " Thanks Quatre." " For what?" " For making me deft." " I'm glad you still can tell jokes. Concerning the shape you're in." " Quatre the day I can't tell a joke is day I die. Or Heero finally rips my tongue out." The boy shared a few minutes of laughter." So what hit me?" " You mean who. We're not sure yet. Trowa said he was checking on a lead." " I didn't know he cared." Duo joked. " So where did Cyclops go?" " I have no idea." " You mean he just blew you off?' Quatre hung his head " Yes." " Did he leave you a note?" Quatre pulled a piece  
  
of paper from his pocket. " Here." " Quatre. By the time you read this I will no longer be at my last base. I'll be home in four days. If you don't hear from me before then please show this to Sally. Don't worry I'll be back. Your partner and friend Trowa. ps Hello Duo." Duo smirked. " When he says don't worry I worry. Has he called?" " No." " Look Quatre. He said he'd be back, and I've heard him lie before." Quatre gave him a small smile. " Is Heero here?" " No. I haven't talked to him since our last group mission last month." " Come to think of me neither. Do you think Tro knows where Heero is?" Quatre shrugged. " It would make sense." They both jumped at the sound of a cell phone ring. " Hello? TROWA! Where are you? He's here. When will you be back? You sure? Ok. Take care. Giggle." " Well?" " He's with Heero." " How come you didn't ask him to put Heero on?" " He said Heero is very busy on his laptop." " Figures." Duo winced as he tried to sit up. " Do you want another aspirin?" " Yes please."  
  
Relena was walking threw one of the many paths that lead threw the main garden, when she saw a shadow. As she inched closer she saw it was Trowa. He was slipping something into his pocket. " Isn't it a little late to be out picking flowers?" " You're one to talk." Trowa turned his gaze back down to the fountain. " I don't need much sleep." " May I join you?" " It's your kingdom." Relena walk over and stopped when she saw Heero with his back against the fountain, sleeping. " You must be working him too hard." " Oh. Why?" " He's been like that for a while now. He needs even less sleep then me." "What was that?" Relena asked, as she sat down next to him. " Have you ever heard of a cell phone?" Trowa asked. Mocking her. " Yes. Who where you calling?" Trowa paused. "Quatre. I kind just blew him off when I left to come here." " You still haven't told me why your here." Trowa raised an eyebrow. 'Why do you care?" " It is MY kingdom after all." "I don't think you really want to know." "Sure I do." Trowa smiled. " I'm here to stop a conspiracy. It seems someone wants Duo dead. This means one they hate him, two they want Heero to stay here, and three they want us all, or four they want to hurt Heero. I believe the mastermind is here. I'm here to bring them in. And here's the biggy. I'm also here to take Heero with me so Duo and him can live happily ever after." Relena blinked. " Ok, why are you really here? " " Hun?" " Like I'd believe all that. I mean just cause I'm blonde." Trowa sighed.  
  
"You are joking about Duo?" " Nope. He really did get gunned down." Trowa said casually. "You don't sound to worried." " I'm not." Trowa nodded down at Heero. " But he is." " Of course. Duo's his partner." Trowa gave her an evil smile Think Vegeta" True, but what kind?" Relena stared at him. " How DARE YOU joke about THAT!" Relena screamed, as she pushed him into the fountain. Trowa just stared as she stormed off.*I've been hanging around Duo too long. I'm starting to talk like him.* Trowa smiled. " I never thought she'd do that." Trowa mumbled as he got up.  
  
" Is something wrong Mrs. Relena?" Relena looked at Dorothy. " You could say that." Relena snapped. " Would you like to talk about it?" Relena sniffed. Dorothy gently toke her hand. " I may be able to help." Relena wiped her eyes." I doubt it." Dorothy smiled. " I think you underestimate me." She gently pushed up Relena's chin, until she could see into her tear- filled eyes. " Please tell me what's wrong. Even if I can't help, it'll make you feel better." Relena sniffed a few times before answering. " I feel like me entire world is falling apart." Dorothy toke her in her arms, when she started crying again. " Why?" " I feel Heero slipping away from me. He's been shutting me out for about two weeks now." *That's when Duo got shot. How..?* " And just little over half an hour ago Trowa joked about something." Dorothy looked a little surprised.*He doesn't seem the joking type.* " What about?" " He said he was here to take Heero away." Relena sobbed. " Is that all?" " No. He also implied Heero and Duo weren't just partners they where PARTNERS." She could feel Relena shudder with anger. " That doesn't sound like him. What did you say?" " I screamed and pushed him into the large fountain." Relena stated. Dorothy noted she sounded very pleased with herself. " Now that doesn't sound like you." " I know. I shouldn't have done it. But there was something in his smile, and those catlike eyes of his. I know he knows something." " Oh, Something about what?" " The other thing he joked about." " Witch was?" " He says there's a killer here." Dorothy froze.*Figures. Damn it.* Dorothy handed Relena a glass. " Here drink this down." Relena obeyed.  
  
" Th..This is..s pretty goooood. May I have some more?" Dorothy picked up the bottle and refilled it. " Here you go." It was only after Relena had her 4th glass did Dorothy bother to look at the bottle.*VODKA! OH SHIT!* " Miss. Relena how do you feel?" Relena looked up. She smiled as she held out the glass. " More please." She giggled after it was said. Dorothy held the bottle and the empty glass.*Should I? Would anyone care? Ah hell you only live once.* She filled the glass once more. " Ya kn..ow wha Dorothy? " What?" " I don't care about Heeeeero anymore. Him and Duo can get married for all I care." She giggled again. " I think it's time for some changes. *Burp* Yep, I've decide don't need men. Every man in my live has only brought me pain." " Oh really?" *I like the way this is headed.* " Yes. Daddy died. My dear brother ....let's not go there. And Heero decided Duo could make him happier then me. MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? I could have given anything, but he still scorned me." She received a refill. " I've decided to try a relationship with one of the only people who I know will never turn on me." " Who's that?" Dorothy asked wishfully. " Come closer it's a secret." Dorothy set the bottle down as she leaned closer. She was surprised when a pair of soft lips met hers.  
  
Trowa closed the door to Heero's room.*Well he's out cold. I wonder what wore him out?* Trowa looked down at his watch.*It's too early to call kitty, and I'm not sleepy yet. What to do?* Trowa walked down the dark hallways. He was headed for his room, but noises to his left caught his attention. He walked for a little bit. He ended up in front of Relena office. He put his ear to the door. After a few minutes he decided not to enter. *I'll be back later.* He promised as he walked back towards his room. He walked past a dark haired figure. She turned to face him. Her almost shoulder length hair shone in the pale light. Her eyes flashed gold then green. They stood there for a second. The two of them looking the other over. Finally the women walked off. " If I was you I wouldn't go in there." " Oh, and why not?" " Trust me." He called as he walked off. The woman stared at his retreating back.*Cute guy.* She walked up to the door.*He was right I don't want to go in there. I'll have to ask Dorothy who he is. He's caught my interest.* She smiled evilly. Letting her slightly fanged teeth show.  
  
Quatre peered into the darkness, swirls of fog crept along. *This has must be a dream it has to be.* He walked threw the fog. He shivered. After walking for what seemed like an hour he saw a glimpse of light. The light soon revile it self to be a group of figures. The first one he made out was Trowa. He glowed with a pale green light. Quatre wanted to run to him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to touch him. The other two globs of light transformed into Relena and Dorothy. The girls both shown with a pale light that matched the eyes. In Dorothy's arms was a black cat. Its eyes glowed gold. It kept them trained on Trowa. Trowa's normal eyes had been replaced by emerald colored cat ones. *Those look great on him.* Relena and Dorothy said something. From the way the were acting Quatre guessed they were an item now. Trowa sneered as he answered them. He them simply turned and started to walk off. Dorothy whispered something to the cat, which jumped down. Quatre watched as the cat began to transform. With in seconds the cat had become a walking cat woman. Quatre tried to scream, but the cat had already pounced. Trowa simply flipped over her head. Quatre watched as Trowa transformed as well. Soon the two cat people were in combat. Quatre glared at the two girls. They only laughed. " Little one. Only you can stop this. You must warn the feline-eyed youth. Or the cats will fight, and one will die." Quatre looked around. He saw a faint outline of a longhaired woman. " Who?" " Remember." She called again and she was gone. He looked back. Both Trowa and the cat women where lying on the ground. They where both human again: Their clothes were shredded and bloodied. Quatre's breath caught in his throat when he realized they where both dieing. " Dear Allah." He crocked as he fell to his knees. The Two girls just started to laugh. " It seems we lost our kitties." Relena said innocently. " Yes, now we must get more." Dorothy answered. They laugh again. Quatre snarled at them. He shivered as the fog oozed around him. Quatre stared into the fog. " Why Trowa? Why?" He sobbed at the fog. " Don't cry little one." Quatre turned. The shadow woman had reappeared. " Who are you? You're the one I seen in my recent dreams." She gave him a wise smile " My name isn't that important. I'm often called the Milady of Darkness, Mistress of dreams, even the Watcher of time. You my little dreamer may call me whatever you like." Quatre nodded " Are you real?" The woman giggled. " I'm as real as you believe I am." " Why are you here?" " I have come to warn you." " About that cat women?" " Yes." " Have you visited the others?" " Yes. Sadly their dreams are usually full of pain. Sad pasts bring sad dreams." Quatre nodded.  
  
" Remember my words. For they will ring true." She said as she swirled a staff. "Fare Well." She whispered as she swirled and melted into the fog.  
  
Duo yawned. *Man my dreams keep getting weirder and weirder. Duo stretched. *At lest I'm staring to feel better. He turned when he heard a soft voice. Quatre had fallen asleep on the windowsill. Duo tried to stand, but a sharp jab of pain told it would be a bad idea. Quatre lifted his head. " Sorry, did I wake you?" Quatre shook his head " No." Quatre stood, and stretched. He smiled at the sunrise. " Isn't it a little early for you be up?" "I had a weird dream." " So did I." " Now I'm scared." He looks out the window. " So that's a desert sunrise? Nice" " I'm glad you like it." Duo sat up. " Say Quatre have you herd from Trowa or Heero lately?" " Yes. Trowa called last night." " How's Heero?" "Trowa says he' a little moody, but other then that he's fine." " Did he say why he was moody?" " I didn't really ask. Sorry." " Don't worry about it." "Master Quatre." " Yes?"" This just came for you." Quatre toke the print out. " Thanks." Duo peered at it. " What dose it say?" " Dear Quatre. I heard about Maxwell. What a braided baka. I'll be there the day after you get this. Wufei." " So Wu-man's coming? I didn't know he cared." Quatre smiled " There's alot about him, and the rest of us, you don't know." Duo raised an eyebrow. " I think you've had too much sun." Quatre just smiled, and went back to watching the sunrise.  
  
Heero sat up. *Where? What?* Heero shook his head. *I've been working too hard.* He glanced around his room. His eyes rested on Trowa's still full coffee mug. *Way too hard.* He got up, and changed quickly. He slipped a black button down on. He felt a chill as he walked threw the door. *This place is getting too strange. Even Duo would say so.* He sighed at the thought of Duo. *Trowa's right. But how can I tell him? I'm still learning how to show emotion. Plus that Hilde girl seems to really like him.* " I'm giving myself a headache." Heero mumbled to himself as he walked down the halls. He stopped in front of Relena's room. He had a feeling going in would be a very bad idea. He shrugged and, walked on. The next time Heero looked up he noticed he was outside Trowa's door. He knocked, but got no answer. " Trowa you awake?" When Trowa didn't answer he opened the door. Trowa was sprawled on the bed. His shirts were tossed on the back of a near by chair, His shoes lay half under the bed, and his laptop was push nearly off the bed. *Someone fell asleep while working.* Heero picked the laptop up. He frowned when he looked at the screen. Just as Heero set the laptop down, Trowa groaned and lifted his head. " Morning" Trowa just nodded. " What time is it?" " Around noon." Trowa cursed in several tongues. Which earn him a smile. " So what where you working on?" Trowa sat up. " Not much just the hole "Who tried to kill Duo thing". See nothing important." Heero Glared. " I'm kidding." Trowa joked as he raised his hands. " Since you brought it up, how is Duo?" " Quatre said he'd be up and about either today or tomorrow. Oh and here's something you won't believe."  
  
" What?" " He actually misses you." Heero wiped a pillow at him. " You're moody today." Trowa stood up. " And where do you think you're going?" Trowa smiled " For a walk. Care to join me?" " So where are we going?" " I need to check something." " Oh?" " It has to do with my mission here." They walked to Relena's office. " And we're here why?" " I just need to take care of something. You can wait out here if you want." " I'll come." Trowa nodded as he listened. " Someone's asleep." " Dose it matter?" "No." Trowa open the door. They both stopped dead in the doorway. They both cursed loudly in their native tongues. Relena and Dorothy both sat up quickly.  
  
" HEERO!" " TROWA!" " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' Heero demanded. " It seems we got a little drunker the we thought." Dorothy answer." " A little." Trowa scoffed. " You're one to talk." Dorothy growled. Trowa's eyes shoot open, then glared. " I know about you and Quatre." " There is no me and Quatre."  
  
" Not yet." " Relena" Hero growled. " Heero I never meant for this to happen." Trowa nodded. " She no, But Dorothy yes." Trowa whispered. Heero nodded. Relena got to her feet, after slipping her dress back on. " Heero?" Heero turned and walked out. " Heero wait." Relena called as she ran after him. " I guess you'll be leaving soon." " Why?" " Why would you stay?" " My mission isn't completed." Dorothy warped the blankets around herself as she stood. " Oh and what mission is that?" she asked as she started to walk closer to him. " That's not your concern." She smiled at him. " And why is that?" " Because I said so." Dorothy snorted. " And who died and made you king? As if you taking Heero away is not my concern." Trowa didn't answer. " Will you say something? Damn you." She slapped him, causing his head to snap. " Not so cheerful when things don't go your way?" Trowa sneered. " Get used to it." Dorothy swirled to face him. " You DARE to talk to ME in that tone?" She swung at him, only to have her wrist twisted.  
  
" I'd behave, unless you don't care if I break this. I still owe you." " You've changed." " No one gets in my way. I won't let you stop me. I will kill you." She turned away from his icy glare. Trowa released her wrist. " I'll be leaving tomorrow." He walked to the door. " I'd say your goodbyes." When she was sure he had gone, she picked up the phone. " Mrs. Jones. Meet me tonight." She walked to the window.  
  
" I'm sorry Trowa, but I just can't have you getting in my way. I hope you've said your good byes." A single tear slid down her cheek. "...I have a home to back to."  
  
Relena finally caught up with Heero. " Heero, please understand. I never meant to." Heero turned to face her. " Don't." He sat down, and rested his back on a tree. Relena slow sat beside him. " How mad are you?" Heero sighed as he lowered his head. " At you or myself?" " Heero I don't understand." " Relena you should stay here with Dorothy." " What are you trying to say?" " I don't belong here." He raised his head. " I'm leaving with Trowa in the morning."  
  
" No. Heero you can't. I love you." Heero lowered his head again. " I'm sorry. But Trowa was right." " He was right about what?" " I don't love you the way you want me to. I love somebody else, but I've known how to tell them." Relena sat there for a few minutes thinking. " May I ask who?" " Are you sure you really want to know?" " Yes." Heero nodded " Duo." " You love Duo more then me?" " Yes" " But he's a nobody not to mention a guy." " That doesn't matter." Relena laid her hand on his shoulder. " I hope you two are happy. If it doesn't work out..." " I won't be back." " Oh... Goodbye." She stood, and started to walk off. She got five feet before her walk turned into a tearful run. Heero just hung his, crying softly. A sudden breeze carried a wave of cherry blossoms trough the air.  
  
Duo opened an eye. He watched Quatre jumped from the window still, where he'd been sitting all day. " What's up?" Duo asked as he sat up. " It's just a shuttle. Lay back down." Quatre walked out the door. " Just a shuttle my ass." Duo got to his feet. He carefully toke a step. " Well this doesn't hurt too much." Duo mumbled as he headed for the door. Duo jumped as the door swung open." Watch it jerk." " Who are calling a jerk Maxwell?" Duo looked up to see Wufei standing in the doorway. " So what's up Wu- man?" " Duo you should still be in bed." " You worry too much Quatre." Quatre sighed. " Ok I'll go back to bed." " So why are you here Wu-man?" Wufei rolled his eyes. " I came because its not fair Quatre has to put up with you alone." " I love you to Wu-man." " Shut up." Wufei absently replied "Quatre has Barton called?" Quatre brighten at the sound of Trowa's name. " Yes. A few times." " What has he said?" " Well all is going well. He should call me again in and hour or so." " Good."  
  
" In fact if all has gone well he'll be back tomorrow." " Do you think it has?" "I'm not sure" Quatre hid a yawn. Quatre, why don't you go lay down. I'll watch the braided baka." " Hey!" Quatre giggled. " Sure, Thank you." Quatre yawned again as he left. " Why don't you ever call Quatre by his last name?" " Because I like him better." " I never knew you had a sense of humor." " I don't. I've just been hanging around you too much." " There's no such thing as too much time with me." " Oh yes there is." " There's no such thing."  
  
Quatre giggled again. **I'm glad he's feeling better. Quatre giggled until he could no longer hear their teasing. He yawned again as he open his door. He slipped his shoes off. Wufei's right. *A nap will do me some good. And besides Sally's still here. Quatre snuggled into his bed.*Please come back soon Trowa. Quatre wiped a tear out of his eye. " Trowa" He whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
Trowa looked up. *Quatre?* Trowa shook his head. " Great I'm finally losing my mind." He zipped his bag up, when heard a knock. " Come in." He said automatically. " You almost ready?" " Yes, you?" " Almost." Heero flopped onto Trowa's bed. " You look like hell." " Thanks." Trowa threw him a Bud. " Would like to talk about it?" " I told her" " I guessed. How'd she take it?" " Ok I guess. You finish your mission?" " It depends." " On what?" " Do you want the would be killer dead or alive?" Who is it?" " Dorothy. " " You sure?" " Yes. The way I see it. She loves Relena, but Relena loves you. She knows you and Duo are close, so she tries to take him out. She makes sure he doesn't die. She knows one of us will find you. And she knows you'll want to go see him. With you gone she's free to seduce Relena. If you became a problem, she'd simply have her little killer take you out." Heero considered this for a second.  
  
" It dose make sense." "Do you have the feeling we're livening in a soap?" " Lately, yes." " The sooner I'm gone the better. Since you told Relena, I don't think You'll be targeted." Heero nodded. " So when will we leave?" " Dawn" " Ok. You mind if I just crash here?" " No. I'll go get your stuff. So shall we let Dorothy live?" " Unless she tries something I don't give a flying fuck." Trowa nodded. He walked down the hall. " I hate soaps." He muttered. He found Heero's stuff piled on his bed. Three duffle bags, and two sets of keys. Trowa looked around as he picked up the bags. He slipped the keys into his pocket. He hurried back. He had a creepy feeling, almost as if he was being stalked. He set Heero's three next to his one. He could tell by Heero's breathing that his friend was a sleep. He set the keys on the table as he open the nightstand drawer. He pulled out his gun, and two clips. He left one on the nightstand, he placed the other in his pocket.*Better safe then sorry. That and I have a bad feeling.* He glanced at his watch.*It's 9. I guess I should call Quatre.* He left the room once again and headed for the hallway that would lead him out side. *There's no need taking a chance that I may wake Heero up. That and I'm sick of being in that place.* He shook his head. *City of peace my ass, more like the city of psycho blondes.* He chuckled. He made his way to the large fountain. *I think this is going to be the only thing I'm really going to miss.* He thought as he flipped onto its rim. He pulled out his cell phone, and pressed speed dial. He was unaware of the two figures watching him. One was Dorothy. High up in Relena's office. The other was the young woman he'd meet in the hall the night before. She watched him very carefully. *Dorothy just said I had to kill him, she never said I couldn't play first.* She smiled again. She moved slightly closer. Here gold green eyes shone in the light.  
  
" Quatre? Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping. Yes. I'll be coming home tomorrow. Ouch, that was my ear. Yes Heero's coming with me. So Wufei made it? Say Hi to him for me. Thanks. Of course I miss you. How's Duo? That's good. Yes. I'm planning on taking care of that soon. Well I'm glad everything is ok. Yes I'm being careful. Ok. Love ya to. See you tomorrow." Trowa smiled as he slipped the phone into his back pocket.  
  
Chapter 2 Cat Daemons & Guns Coming to a psycho ward near you soon. =^- ^=  
  
Hope to hear from you all soon. =^_~+ 


End file.
